


Tag, You're It

by hiSTEREKal007



Series: Cry Baby - The Album [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, By That I Mean The Creepy Way, Costumes, Creeper Peter, Half Insane Peter, Half Sane Peter, He Just Doesn't Go The Right Way About It, IceCream, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of the wild hunt, My First Fanfic, Peter loves Stiles, Poison, Pre-Slash, Steter - Freeform, Stiles Loves Peter, Stiles is Tired And Oblivious, Wolf Peter, drugged, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: Peter loves Stiles and has become a little obsessed and resorts to kidnapping, Stiles is tired and mostly oblivious.(31/03/2017- updated)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song & music video of:  
> Melanie Martinez - Tag, You're it,  
> from her album Cry Baby.  
> I will be continuing onto Milk and Cookies with this one, just like the music video.
> 
> My first try at writing a fic ever! :D  
> So don't be afraid to comments anything good that I should continue or bad that I needs improving, I love criticism.x

_** *I Will Have Him!* ** _

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Stiles was taking out the trash that evening when it started.

He had visited Peter the other day and they chatted about the new Doctor Strange film as Stiles had been to see it and was excited to tell Peter about it.

He's had a major crush on Peter for a while now, the guy is clearly handsome and his charming smirk makes Stiles feel warm all over, since spending more time with him he has grow to care for and love Peter as a person (though he'd never admit it out loud).

He'd finished putting the rubbish in the outside bin when he felt a shiver go up his spine, he looked down the street and saw an old fashioned icecream van slowly coming up, the van was all mainly white and had that look about it that reminded Stiles of the kind of vans you drag people away to mental houses in, which made him feel a little uneasy.

It slowed down as it passed by, the driver was facing towards him in a full grey wolf head costume mask, which was just weird as hell, after it passed the van sped up.

Stiles, after watching it leave, shrugged off the weird feeling and went back inside.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter had developed quite the obsession with Stiles when he realised he liked the boy.

During his time in Eichen House only grew, when for some reason Stiles showed up to visit him often, at first it was with Malia, but then he started coming alone, sometimes with paperback books for Peter to read and other times to just discuss their interests and various things.

When Peter had finally managed to escape Eichen and get captured again only to end up with Stiles during the whole 'Wild Hunt Fiasco', he had enjoyed getting Stiles all to himself for once and formulated a plan, to take Stiles away and keep him where he could keep an eye on him and keep him safe and spend more time together.

Stiles had been hanging out with Peter less lately and more with his friend, it made him quite jealous.

He had built a room in a beach house he owned on the californian coast for his boy, in the basement where he had a room covered in grey fur walls and a miniature kitchen, and another room with rocky walls and a TV to view the room Stiles would be in.

Now all that was left was to take him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stiles was the last to leave school again that week, he had gotten detention for forgetting his math homework.

Instead he'd put a blue liquid poison in his bag, which he'd gotten from a witches shop the next town over to add to his own supplies. He put the bottle in his hooded jacket's pocket all day.

The main reason he'd forgotten it was because he was tired, the insomnia he'd developed since the whole nogitsune event was back again, the 'Wild Hunt Fiasco' had only worsened it again by playing on one of his insecurities about being forgotten, which was closely linked to his fear of forgetting the important things like his mother did as she slowly got worse in her illness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stiles was in the parking lot when he spotted it, the same icecream van from yesterday just outside the school grounds, it had delicious looking icecreams on display and Stiles was pretty drained from the days work and needed something sugary to boost him up again, so he went to buy one.

He smiled at the icecream wolf man even though he couldn't see his face because he is still polite. Stiles pointed at one of the icecreams on display.

"I'd like the strawberry one please".

The man never spoke, just shook his hand and head in a 'No, no' gesture and reached down and pulled up a different icecream.

This icecream was white and looked like a sweet vanilla one, it was on a one of those thick wafer cones and the man displayed the icecream to Stiles as if it was tasty, it reminded him for a second of the big bad wolf in little red riding hood, which was ironic really because he was wearing his red hoodie that day.

Tired and really hungry, Stiles just nodded.

"Okay".

He moved to hand over the money but again, the guy just shook his head no and waved him off.

Stiles nodded in thanks and turned to start walking away, stopping and taking big licks of the icecream which was sweet and just what he needed.

Little did he know that the guy behind him was rubbing his hands together in glee.

After a few seconds of eating the icecream, Stiles started to feel dizzy and as it got worse he realised he'd been drugged, he panicked just before blacking out and fell to the ground.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter watched in excitement as Stiles took licks of the drugged icecream he gave him, he knew Stiles was very smart so when he saw him coming out of school looking exhausted he knew that was a good time to strike.

Peter quickly got out of the van and jogged over to Stiles, picking him up with gentle hands, then took him to the van and placed him on the floor in the back before driving away.

He could taste Stiles' sweet scent he loved on his tongue already.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

_***I Have Him!*** _


End file.
